a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of physical and chemical properties of porous materials such as soil and rocks; and in particular, to a means and method for concurrently determining several of such properties.
b. Problems in the Art
A number of physical and chemical properties of porous media or materials are of interest. For example, the water content, permeability, specific surface area, and other properties and parameters associated with soil are important in analyzing soil and how it will react to certain conditions.
Furthermore, the relationships between various physical and chemical properties is also important in such an analysis. For example, water content - water potential relationships (and hysteresis in such relationships) can provide valuable information about soil.
There are currently a variety of ways to obtain these types of properties and parameters, and relationships between different properties and parameters. Normally, an experimental set up is utilized to obtain each one. It is therefore somewhat difficult to obtain a number of different properties because many times one must use different experimental set ups for different properties. It is difficult to move from one to the next; taking time and resources to do so.
It is also difficult to establish and derive quick and accurate measurements of the properties. Furthermore, the same difficulties occur when deriving relationships between the properties.
Still further, it is difficult to test how changes in properties may effect other properties. There is therefore a real need in the art for an improvement in this area.
The need exists for a more comprehensive measurement system. Such a system ideally would allow at least some of the following:
1. Measurement of a number of conditions or parameters concurrently; PA1 2. Measurement and derivation of a number of relationships between conditions or parameters; PA1 3. Variability of conditions or parameters allow evaluation of the effect of variations of conditions on other conditions or relationships; PA1 4. A single integrated system for accomplishing these steps; PA1 5. Flexibility of measurement and control; and PA1 6. Automation and centralization for collection, control, calculation, and recordation of measurements and analysis.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a means and method for measuring porous media which improves over the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which is integrated in one system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which can concurrently measure not only individual conditions or parameters of the porous medium, but also relationships between conditions or parameters.
Still further object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows better sample preparation for measurement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which provides improved precision and results of measurements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows flexible and precise control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which allows accurate equilibrium of the system.
Still further of the present invention is to provide a means and method as above described which provides for better and more measurements of conditions and relationships related to the porous medium.